micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics
Hello, I am President James of the Republic of Danesland. We are a socialist nation over a year old, looking for more allies. Plese respond on my talk page. Thank you, James Thomson, President of the Rpeublic of Danesland, SCN, Viscount of Dorzhabad 'Dubious' template Hi I just placed the 'dubious' template on this page for the following reasons: *A T-72 tank in Lewisham is, to say the least, highly unlikely and would've at least made the evening news :P. *The possession of a MiG 21 and F-22 Raptor is also highly unlikely, especially seeing as the latter costs US$150 million. *The possession of ICBMs is even more unlikely. Just as a friendly warning, the micronational community doesn't take too kindly to micronations that make stuff up. Take a look at the UFSM and what happened to it, after it was found that three people were actually sockpuppets of the one person. If you're open and honest about what you have and haven't got, then I promise that you'll make many more friends and allies than the alternative. Also, you will be found out eventually. The removal of the above claims will mean that the template is removed. Thanks! :) A-One 11:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) response ok maybe some of our claims are shall we say "exagerated" but we actully do own most of the parts of a MiG 21 suprisingly so we consider ourselves to own it all be it mainly dismantled so thats why we classed it as out of service :] and I updated all of the spelling etc and things such as "De Moneyz" is a deliberate renaming of posts to suit our nations identity but everything else is sorted :Thank you & welcome to MicroWiki :) :A-One 23:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Really? I made a similar statement of the Blakcfen Soviet Socialist Republic's page, but since it's all the same, I'll say it again here. September 11.....Laugh Out Loud Day....Really? Patetopia 02:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) yes it's our national day to gather and watch stand up comedy on DVD and maybe seems to be coincidently placed but we've done it for a few years now. Allience i secretary comander of the united provinces under chance proposes an allience. to contact us email us at war counil@gmx.com or visit our microwiki page. we are a powerful ally and we have a stable government. thank you and good luck upuc Our nation will support you in any way. Our veiw on the civil war will be the same as yours and if you want us to declare war on your enemy side in the civil war we will war the UPUC would like to know if you are at war with anyone Rsmall1413 03:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC) United Provinces Under Chance We are going to declare war on starland to support you. You should too Rsmall1413 15:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) no, we are currently trying to find a diplomatic solution :) please give it time. if it comes to war then you will have our full support only if the diplomatic route fails United Provinces Under Chance We would like to support you in your diplomatic solution. How may i help We are sorry to inform you We are sorry to inform you that the war council of the United Provinces Under Chance has decided to cut the alliance with you. We will remove you from our ally list and we wish you do the same or that is considerd a fake alliance. We apologize for our break of an alliance. We were told falsohoods about the community by Starland by telling us that the embargos would not allow anyone to talk to us and it was illegal to support the Erusian rebels. We were affraid of being in trouble and we would like to become your ally Football friendly We have noticed that you are a british micronation that has just joined the 2013 micro world cup and were wondering if you fancied coming up to Hull for a friendly match against the republic of wyke. We already have a friendly planned against Rukora for later this summer so if you were to come on the same day we could have a tournament. --Ben L 19:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Relations Greetings, At this time, the Federal Assembly of Nemkhavia is discussing diplomatic relations with the U.S.L.S.S.R.. I will have a definite decision for you quite soon. Regards, Marka Mejakhansk, SFR Nemkhavia, Knight990 17:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The Foreign Relations vote was carried 8-1, we therefore now have Official Diplomatic Relations. Knight990 13:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) OAM Application As you applied during the month's cool off period after your last failed application it hasn't been processed. It's due to be submitted on the 8th, do you still want to go through with it? Four consecutive failures will result in a longer cool off peroid. If you think you've done enough to change peoples minds about you then I'll put it through however if you haven't you wont be able to reapply until the new year. James Skinner. Recruitment Secretary Hello USLSSR, I am from the nation of Scotannaea, And I wish to open diplomatic relations with your socialist nation. We are also socialist and I am also a member of the Young Socialists organisation. Jackboothexplodes 21:30, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I belive USLSSR is now member of Nemkhavia :). This page is terribly outdated.--LurkSAR 21:35, July 5, 2012 (UTC)